Nunca lo fuimos
by Lagar
Summary: Incluso si hubieras tenido tiempo, de mi no te hubieras enamorado.
1. Chapter 1

_The Legend of Korra_ no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Nunca lo fuimos

I

"Hey miren un taxi" – Indicó a la venta Bolin, con un tono de voz muy alto -

"A ver" – Ahora era el turno de Mako para unirse a la rutina que recrean cada vez que vienen a visitarme -

"Asami ven, tú eres la que tiene mejor vista, ven, ven"

"No" – Así de simple, sin embargo mi negativa no amedrentó a los brutos que espiaban -

"Wow, es hermosa"

"Lo es, en verdad lo es" – En un tono asqueroso afirmó Mako mientras se frotaba la barbilla y levantaba una ceja; al menos Bolin no era tan lascivo. Son mis amigos pero debo reconocer que ambos son unos cerdos -

"Asami, ¿cuándo vas a hablarle? Invítala aquí para poder conocerla"

"Invítala tú, también tienes boca" – Momento, eso no es buena idea, mucho menos a mi casa –

"Vamos, ella no sabe ni siquiera que existo"

"JA" – Mako – "Y todas las veces que la saludaste efusivamente lo hiciste mientras estabas invisible ¿o qué?, te vio Bolin, todos te vimos hacer el ridículo, deberías agradecer que aún te responda el saludo con un meneo de cabeza, es más de lo que mereces"

No contestó nada Bolin, por su postura se podía notar afligido. Yo trataba de mantenerme concentrada en mi trabajo, pero la mesa en mi escritorio se me hacía infinita al compás de sus palabras.

"Asami, no es posible, ¿estás segura que no te gusta ni un poquito?" - Bolin habló ya más compuesto. Ambos voltearon todo el cuerpo para mirarme, tuve que levantar la vista, los ignoré nuevamente y firmé más a prisa el montón de papeles en el escritorio -

"Ya ya Bolin, déjala trabajar, no empieces con lo mismo" – Gracias Mako – "Todos tenemos nuestros secretos seguramente" – Retracto lo dicho, maldito revoltoso –

"Es que es ridículo, esa piel morena, sus ojazos azules, su sonrisa preciosa, su enorme tras…"

"¡Ya guarden silencio!" – Les grité – "Necesito concentrarme" -Ahora sin gritar les hablé, aunque todavía exasperada. Mako me dio esa mirada extraña; la misma que me da cada vez que ella sale a tema.

"Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos, así te concentras mejor"

"Mphmmmm"

Se fueron y cerraron la puerta al salir de mi casa. Solté el aire que llevaba, la boca me sabía a sal, la urgencia de recomponerme me sobrepasaba.

Intenté regresar a los planos, intenté comer algo, leer las noticias. Tomé mi abrigo y me dispuse a salir pero en ese momento escuché su puerta cerrarse. Me oculté automáticamente en las cortinas tintas de mi ventana, detrás de ella miré como avanzaba con su enorme mascota, saldrían a correr. Que patética soy, la estoy espiando maldita sea.

Se fue lentamente y a lo lejos comenzaron a correr, sin voltear atrás.

Cortó su cabello hace un par de días, se ve más madura; aunque sus ojos la delatan; sus ojos infantiles que ya no me buscan.

Korra...

* * *

 **N/A:** Antes que nada, gracias por leer el 1er capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Debo decir que por más de 1 año estuve postergando el publicar este fic porque tengo otros 900 (de Mai Hime) en espera, pero qué le vamos a hacer, si no escribo ahora que estoy incapacitada, no será nunca.

Saludos y espero leer sus comentarios.


	2. Nunca lo fuimos II

_The legend of Korra_ no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Nunca lo fuimos

II

No recuerdo cuando Bolin me convenció de hacer un festejo para su cumpleaños en mi casa. Lo que sí recuerdo es que desde hace tiempo venía pidiéndome permiso de hacer la fiesta en mi hogar con el pretexto del espacio amplio y la pantalla de tv que cubre toda la pared de la sala, pantalla que jamás utilizo por cierto.

Acepté al parecer con la condición de que no terminara tarde y que no hubiera demasiado ruido.

Son las 11 de la noche y todos siguen aquí, juro que si a las 12 no se han largado yo misma me encargo de aventar lo que resta del pastel y los regalos de Bolin a la calle. Además no conozco a muchas personas, y a las pocas que sí se encuentran bastante tomadas, por lo que hablar con alguien es impensable. No me he retirado a mi habitación porque sería de mal gusto, Bolin lo notaría y seguramente se sentiría herido.

En un intento vano de calmar mis ansias salí a fumar a la puerta de la casa. Al voltear la mirada hacia dentro vi cómo docenas de vasos y platos adornaban el recibidor y la sala. Me llevé el vaso de whisky que traía paseando a los labios y Mako llegó a interrumpir mi momento de soledad.

"Gracias por el lugar, en verdad Bolin está muy feliz" - Bolin es todavía un niño, aún tiene la inocencia de uno; es muy fácil de entretener y contentar, sin embargo su hermano es todo lo contrario -

"Si como sea, ustedes se quedan a limpiar TODO" - Esa también fue otra condición para que se realizara la fiesta en mi casa -

"Claro"

Mako no bebe ni fuma pero tampoco parece molestarle el humo de mi cigarro y considerando que estoy en mi casa seguí con ello. Con las manos en los bolsillos él miró al cielo y comentó algo del clima; mi atención se fue a un vehículo que estacionó justo en frente, pues por un momento pensé que era gente que aún llegaba a la fiesta. Una jovencita, varios años al parecer menor que el resto de los amigos de Bolin bajó del auto y se fue directo a la casa de a lado. Mako en pose de policía mal aparentó que no intentaba ver, yo tampoco oculté mi curiosidad, la bebida ya comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi. La señorita traía llaves propias de la casa, por lo que me interesé mucho más.

Otra persona salió del auto y se acercó lentamente, al mismo tiempo escuché la puerta de la casa de a lado cerrarse. Como si se tratarse de un partido de tenis, Mako y yo volteamos la vista de un lado a otro, lo más discretos que podíamos, para nuestra fortuna era de noche.

La persona que estaba por el auto terminó de acercarse; era también una mujer, muy alta, cabello negro suelto. De la casa salió quien antes había entrado y asistía a mi vecina, quien se encontraba en silla de ruedas, ¡en silla de ruedas! no lo podía creer.

Di un paso atrás y boté el cigarro al suelo, intenté esconderme en la poca obscuridad. Las tres comenzaron a avanzar y la que parecía ser más joven se adelantó, dio unos pasos rápidos, se veía como si bailara incluso. Abrió la puerta del auto y después se fue a sostener la silla de ruedas, la otra mujer levantó a Korra en sus brazos y la metió dentro; la tenue luz del vehículo me permitió verla, con la cabeza baja pero de frente. Cerraron la puerta y se marcharon, ojalá sin notar que las veíamos. Korra en silla de ruedas.

"¿Qué le sucedió? " – Mako no la conoce y aun así parecía angustiado – "Asami"

"No lo sé" – Contesté con honestidad, siguiendo con la mirada al vehículo -

¿Qué te sucedió Korra?. Con esa pregunta me fui a la cama y una vez más no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por su lectura, espero sus comentarios.

Buenas noches !


	3. Nunca lo fuimos III

_The Legend of Korra_ no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Nunca lo fuimos

III

Los sábados son mis días favoritos, siempre lo han sido y a este paso siempre lo serán.

"Paso", curioso decir esa palabra ahora que estoy en silla de ruedas. En mi jardín, todos los sábados huele a comida. A pescado asado, a las recetas de mi madre con ingredientes ajenos a los que nunca tuvo acceso en nuestra ciudad natal. También huele a tierra húmeda, a bebidas dulces, frías; hueve a un nuevo hogar.

Kuvira y Opal dijeron que llegarían tarde, Opal por descansar un rato, Kuvira por trabajar más. No podría estar más agradecida con ambas. A Opal la conocí en el gimnasio, era una cliente regular mía, Kuvira es prima de Opal, prácticamente crecieron juntas. Cuando los padres de Kuvira fallecieron ella quedó a cargo de Suyin y el señor Baatar, quienes son los padres de Opal. Aunque el padre de Kuvira era hermano del señor Baatar, fue Suyin quien exigió que la niña se quedara con ellos, y a esa mujer nada se le puede negar.

Opal me dijo que desde que tiene memoria, recuerda cómo su madre procuraba a Kuvira, fue la niña que siempre quiso tener, por muchos años Suyin y el señor Baatar buscaron tener a una niña y después Opal llegó.

Kuvira es doctora, cuando me lesioné fui llevada al hospital en donde ella trabaja; aunque no es su área, ha ido a visitarme un par de veces bajo el mandato de Opal seguramente. Hasta ese momento no la conocía y ahora no dejo de pensar en ella; aunque sé que ella me ve como la alocada amiga de su prima y no más. Quizá no venga a cenar.

Estaba por acercarme por algo de beber cuando vi a mi madre entrar al jardín con varias cosas; ni siquiera vi cuando se fue y ahora llegó con uno de los ñoños que visitan la casa de a lado, la casa de ella. Este chico parece ser amable, un bufón, pero tiene cara amable; lo que no entiendo es qué verg.. hace en mi casa, oh sí, así de amable puedo ser con los colados y extraños. Di la vuelta completa con la silla de ruedas para acercarme a mi madre, vaya que me estoy volviendo una experta en el manejo de esta cosa. Cuando iba a preguntar el por qué estaba aquí ese joven mi padre se adelantó.

 _"¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?_ \- Mi padre se acercó a la puerta del patio para ayudar a mi madre, quien tenía una caja con quién sabe qué en las manos.

 _"Mi nombre es Bolin señor, mucho gusto"_ \- _Bolin_ traía unas cubetillas con hielo y una canasta -

 _"Bolin amablemente me ayudó en la puerta, fui a abrir y encontré la canasta, pero como ya traía las bebidas en la mano, hice malabares para traer todo junto, obviamente no resultó y este caballero salió a mi rescate_ " - Por los cielos Senna, eres una ridícula a veces -

 _"Pues muchas gracias, pasa, puedes dejar las cosas en la mesa del fondo"_

Bolin dejó las cosas como se lo ordenaron e incluso las acomodó; sin embargo mis padres ya no le ponían atención, o sea, no les importaba que hubiera un desconocido en la casa, por supuesto que yo iba a entrar a escena. Iba...

 _"Bolin vive a lado, es nuestro vecino"_ \- Mencionó mi madre mientras le ofrecía un plato con comida, el fulano éste aceptó con gusto los bocadillos -

 _"De hecho, no vivo a lado, pero todos los días estoy ahí, es como mi segunda casa"_

 _"Ahhh, yo juraba que vivías ahí, te he visto varias veces con otros jóvenes, es más, por qué no vas por ellos, estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mi hija" -_ Sí, a mi madre se le da un poco el chisme, a mi padre más -

En ese momento Bolin recibió una mirada no muy cálida de mi parte; al parecer estábamos en el mismo canal porque entendió el mensaje a la perfección.

 _"Oh, sería fantástico pero ellos no se encuentran, yo me puedo quedar si les parece bien"_ \- ¡Qué! -

 _"Por supuesto que te puedes quedar, es más, ven a ayudarme con la carne"_ \- Mi padre le puso un gorro en la cabeza y le pidió que cuidara de un refractario con cosas para asar-

A ver, ¿no se supone que es mi cumpleaños y que YO soy quien debe decidir a quién invitar?, Ni siquiera quería una fiesta; no me pude resistir a mis padres. Ayer dijeron que iban ir al cine y al regresar tenían toda clase de decoraciones y un enoooooooorme pastel. No contaron con que los fuera a recibir a la puerta y ahí les arruiné la sorpresa, ya se sentían mal por ello, no pude decirles que no.

Sabiamente mi madre se perdió en la casa, porque sabía que le iba a reclamar el andar invitando gente. No quería disgustos por lo que me decidí a comer un poco en espera de que mis verdaderas invitadas llegaran, seguramente no tardan; en eso estaba, cuando Bolin se acercó.

 _"Hola"_

 _"Hola"_ \- Traía un plato con comida caliente, que metió a un refractario con tapa -

 _"Gracias por dejar que me quedara, no nos conocemos aún, soy Bolin de la casa de a lado"_

 _"Soy Korra, de esta casa"_ \- El chico no sabía si reír o correr y metió sus manos en los bolsillo. Yo estaba a punto de comer y tenía los cubiertos en mano, a falta de alguna reacción por parte de Bolin tuve que hablar.

 _"Me gustaría ayudarte a sentarte pero como vez estoy algo... indispuesta"_ \- Bajando la mirada vio mi silla de ruedas fugazmente -

 _"Ahhh"_ \- Sabia respuesta -

 _"Ya siéntate y come algo, yo también estoy por comer"_

 _"¡Gracias! muero de hambre"_ \- Ni tarde ni perezoso el niño comió como si estuviera en su casa, parece que en verdad tenía hambre pero ni eso le impidió desaprovechar un momento para charlar - _"En serio muchas gracias, siempre había querido presentarme, pero por alguna razón u otra no había podido"_

 _"Sí, me acuerdo de eso"_ \- Comenté refiriéndome a los intentos vergonzosos, seguro entendió de qué estaba hablando y se sonrojó - _"Venga ya, eso fue hace mucho, dime a qué te dedicas o qué haces"_ \- Lo alenté a platicar, si ya estábamos aquí, trataría de pasarla bien -

 _"Me llamo Bolin, estoy estudiando en la UCR, trabajo medio tiempo en una cafetería, vivo con mi hermano y paso lo que me resta de tiempo en la casa de a lado con Asami, ¿la conoces?"_

Podría mentirle y decirle que no, pero qué clase de persona no conoce a sus vecinos, tampoco le puedo decir que sí, porque me haría preguntas y seguramente ella no les ha contado nada, mmm.

 _"No realmente, la he visto un par de veces, ya sabes, como vecinos y todo eso"_

 _"Claro, pues ella nos deja quedarnos en su casa a veces, aunque le gusta pensar que nos hace el favor, yo creo que todos salimos ganando, Mako se queda tranquilo al saber que estoy aquí, yo puedo jugar vídeo juegos en su enorme pantalla plana y Asami tiene compañía, es una persona muy sola que trabaja como 20 horas al día"_ \- Pese a que no le veía la gracia a lo del trabajo excesivo el comenzó a reír. No supe que decir mas que alentarlo con la cabeza. Vaya que este chico habla mucho, ¿dijo vídeo juegos?-

 _"¿Te gustan los vídeo juegos?"_

 _"Me encantan, tengo de todo y soy bastante bueno"_ \- Esto será interesante -

 _"Yo soy bastante buena también, tengo una consola y varios temas, podemos jugar más tarde"_

Bolín abrió los ojos como si se hubiera espantado y se levantó de la silla - _"Síiii, voy a lado por mi control y regreso en seguida"_ \- Ni siquiera pude darle respuesta porque salió disparado a la puerta -

 _"¿Qué pasa con ese chico?"_ \- Preguntó mi padre -

 _"Va a su casa por un control para jugar vídeo juegos"_

 _"Oh no, tu mamá estará extasiada al saber la noticia"_

Este sábado no podría mejorar.

* * *

 _"¿En donde estará Bolin? se supone que él iba a cocinar la cena y traer la comida hoy"_ \- Mako siempre exagerando -

 _"¿Ya intentaste llamarlo al celular?"_ \- Mencioné sin tomarle mucha importancia mientras cambiaba los canales a la tv, extrañamente hoy no tengo nada pendiente por lo que me puedo dar un tiempo para ver algún documental -

 _"Eso fue lo primero que hice Asami, es raro que no conteste, ya le marqué 4 veces"_

 _"Yo tengo mucha hambre, mejor hay que ordenar..."_

El susodicho entró a la casa sin tocar la puerta y sin saludar. Comenzó a rebuscar en el mueble en donde guarda todas sus cosas, parecía que no nos había visto.

 _"Uhhh, hola"_ \- Mako se puso detrás de él, como madre o padre a punto de darle una tremenda regañada a un niño pequeño -

 _"Hola Mako"_ \- Saludó sin voltear y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo -

 _"Oye, qué pasa, te estuvimos_ ..."- ¿Estuvimos? a mi no me metas - _"...buscando como locos, se supone que hoy ibas a traer de comer, estamos muriendo de hambre"_

 _"Lo siento, es que me invitaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Korra, vengo de allá"_ \- ¡¿QUÉ?! -

 _"¿Como que te invitaron?"_ \- Afortunadamente Mako hizo la pregunta que no pude hacer-

 _"Iba llegando a casa cuando vi a Senna, la mamá de Korra, le ayudé con unas cosas que alguien dejó en la puerta para Korra por motivo de su cumpleaños, era una canasta con fruta y chocolates que espero abra ya, y el señor Tonrak me pidió que lo ayudara a asar carne y vegetales, luego Korra me invitó a sentarme con ella y jugaremos algo en lo que llegan Opal y Kuvira, no sé quienes son ellas"_

Bolin recitó tan rápido mientras continuaba con su búsqueda como si fuera algo normal, como si Mako y yo supiéramos de qué estaba hablando.

 _"Pero.."_ \- Intentó hablar Mako, para pronto ser interrumpido por Bolin, en este momento yo también me puse de pie -

 _"Lo tengo"_ \- Levantó un control de su vídeo juego y se fue hacia la puerta - _"Pidan una pizza y se las pago, bye"_

 _"Maldita sea, espero al menos que nos traiga pastel"_ \- Mako refunfuñó con el teléfono en mano -

Bolin se fue y quedé tan confundida, ni siquiera pude reaccionar para pedirle que se quedara con nosotros, o para insinuar que no hablara como siempre de más. Este sábado no podría ponerse peor.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Buen día a todos, ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Con este capítulo, comienzo con los caps más largos de este fic en donde ni Korra ni Asami la tendrán fácil.

Gracias por la espera y el siguiente fic actualizado será Lo que queda. (-_-)

Muchas gracias por la eterna espera. Espero sus comentarios.

Ciao!

PS: Justo subo esta actualización desde mi oficina, disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

:D


	4. Nunca lo fuimos IV

_The Legend of Korra_ no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Nunca la fuimos

IV

Un accidente en la maquinaria de la fábrica central hizo que regresara a casa tarde, tarde para el horario que estuve imponiéndome en los días pasados. Al llegar a casa descubrí la mochila de Bolin en mi sala, pero sólo eso; otra vez está en casa de ella.

Llevan con esa rutina 2 semanas, parecen niños de 15 años, todo el tiempo han de estar pegados a sus juegos y controles, hablando con monosílabos; Bolin a pesar de que es muy chismoso no ha dicho nada; quizá no tengo que preocuparme. Mientras buscaba algo en la cocina el joven en cuestión llegó a casa.

 _"Hola Asami, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?"_ \- Se tiró en el sillón con un libro en la cara -

 _"No bien, hubo un incidente, pero nada grave"_ \- Simplemente comenté para no entrar en detalles - _"¿Cómo estuvo tu sesión de juegos?"_

 _"Ojalá hubiéramos jugado, Korra me estuvo ayudando con unas cosas y cuando vi la hora ya era muy tarde para jugar"_

 _"¿Cosas?, ¿qué clase de cosas?"_ \- No pude contener las ganas de saber -

 _"Tengo unos problemas en el trabajo, y hablamos de ello"_ \- Se veía bastante decaído -

 _"¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Has hablado con Mako?"_ \- Pregunté con honestidad -

 _"No, ya sabes como es Mako, no es bueno con los consejo, y pues tú siempre estás ocupada, no te quise dar más problemas"_

 _"Y entonces confiaste en una extraña"_ \- Lo es -

 _"No es ninguna extraña, si la conocieras también te agradaría, no sabes Asami, ella es genial"_

No dije nada porque respeto la opinión de Bolin. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían si supieran todo lo que sucedió entre nosotras, Bolin seguramente se sentiría resentido, ahora que parecen ser amigos.

Conocí a Korra hace 1 año, un poco más. En un bar cercano Narook's. Esa tarde iba solamente por algo de beber, ya había pedido un tercer trago cuando ella llegó. Me encontraba sentada en la barra y Korra tomó el único lugar libre, el que estaba a lado de mi. Yo estaba ya un poco tomada y comencé a hablar, primero porque estaba tomada y segundo por que me pareció atractiva; ella no parecía querer entablar una conversación pero entre el alcohol y mi boca logré sacarle una sonrisa, después unas palabras y comenzamos a hablar. Ella se marchó, yo no tenían en mente traer una mujer a casa y por su manera de tratarme seguramente ella tampoco pensaba en esa clase de compañía; sin embargo una semana después volvimos a encontrarnos; Korra se acercó a mi como si fuéramos conocidas y hablamos de todo.

No pude evitar el proponerle vernos en algún lugar más privado, a lo que respondió con una carcajada, esa noche se fue antes prometiéndome vernos de nuevo. Ya sabía que Korra no era como muchas mujeres, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba en paz, seguí insistiendo hasta que lo logré, también sabía que ella buscaba algo diferente a lo que yo, pero con tal de llevarla a la cama hice cosas que no debí, no con ella.

Las cosas se salieron de control, yo hice de todo para que dejara de buscarme, la ignoré, me escondí; cuando pensé que todo se había calmado descubrí que se estaba mudando a lado de mi casa, mi reacción no fue la mejor, le grité y la interrogué, la juzgué; ella me ignoró hasta que invadí su espacio personal y me planté frente a ella; recibí una mirada fría y la explicación de que el cambio de casa no tenía que ver con nuestro pasado, que ella estuvo buscando casa por este vecindario desde antes de habernos conocido y que ella ya me lo había dicho pero que nunca la escuché; que de nada tenía que preocuparme si yo antes había sido bastante clara con lo que quería; me pidió que la dejara en paz y que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Fúrica regresé a mi casa. Afortunadamente Korra demostró ser más adulta que yo y nunca he tenido algún problema vecinal con ella; de hecho rara vez la veo llegar o salir. Sus palabras no dejaron de hacer eco en mi y poco a poco caí en cuenta que era verdad lo de la casa; desde entonces me pregunté muchas cosas, entrando en conflicto conmigo misma cada vez que pienso en ella; sé que tuve que haberle dado alguna explicación, incluso disculparme por lo del día de la mudanza pero ella dejó en claro que no quería hablar, con ese argumento y con el tiempo que ya había pasado me convencí de que era mejor no hacer nada, yo seguiría sintiéndome culpable porque al parecer después de Korra descubrí mi consciencia; cada llamada que no contesté, cada mensaje que leí e ignoré me hicieron darme cuenta de la clase de mujer que era, la clase de mujer que aún soy.

Culpabilidad o no, consciencia o no la extaño; con Korra aprendí que hay más que sexo y lujuria, tarde vine a darme cuenta, lo único que espero es que alguna vez al menos podamos saludarnos, pero tengo miedo, y mi orgullo es más grande que mi corazón.

 _"Aunque no creo que ella pueda verme como algo más que amigos"_

 _"¿Cómo?"_ \- Si Bolin me estuvo hablando antes no lo escuché -

 _"Korra, no creo que ella pudiera querer algo conmigo"_ \- Esto es interesante -

 _"¿Y eso por qué lo dices?"_

 _"A ella le gustan las mujeres"_ \- Pobre Bolin, pero espero me siga contando -

 _"¿Ah sí?"_ \- Estaba en todo mi derecho de preguntar, al fin y al cabo se supone que no la conozco - _"¿Estás seguro?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"_ \- Vamos Bolin, sigue haciendo lo tuyo -

 _"Pues por que ella misma me lo dijo"_

 _"Bolin, quizá..."_

 _"No, además, está enamorada"_

 _"¿Ah sí?"_ \- Quizá ella aún -

 _"Sí, de una tal Kuvira, una doctora que conoció hace poco"_

 _"Oh"_

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hola a todos, espero estén teniendo un buen día y clima agradable, no como yo que estoy en medio de una tormenta tropical (Franklin -_-) que me ha dejado los zapatos y la ropa mojada.

Gracias por seguir la lectura, nos leemos pronto con la parte Shiznat.

Saludos a todos!


	5. Nunca lo fuimos V

The legend of Korra no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Nunca lo fuimos

V

 _"Entonces... ¿va a venir alguien más o ?..."_ \- Traté de sonar lo menos impaciente; Opal me descubrió al instante y soltó un gruñido -

 _"Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que dejes de pensar en ella, NADA SUCEDERÁ KORRA"_

 _"Opal por favor"_ \- No entiendo por qué debería rogarle a Opal pero si no lo hago se molestará más cuando se entere que no me importa su opinión -

 _"Por favor nada"_

 _"¿Qué a caso no me amas? ¿No me quieres ver feliz?"_

 _"El chantaje no funcionará conmigo, y ..."_ \- Levantó la mano derecha al aire, justo en frente de mi cara, cerrando los ojos y según ella sonando muy propia - " _Créeme que nada bueno resultaría de eso"_

 _"Opal..."_

 _"No, ya te lo dije a ti y ya se lo dije a Kuvira"_

 _"¡QUÉ COCHINA! no me había dicho que habías hablado con ella" -_ Antes de reclamarle más contestó otra vez con tono de voz alto -

 _"Si no dije nada fue porque por accidente hablamos sobre ti el otro día"_

 _"Pero hablaron, eso es bueno, dime dime, ¿ella preguntó por mi o tú le dijiste algo?"_ \- Estaba tan interesada que incluso tomé a Opal de las manos y la acerqué a mi, su cara fue una de repruebo total, pero a mi eso no me importó, no cuando estaba tan feliz-

 _"Te dije que no iba a hablar sobre mi hermana"_ \- Se soltó de mis manos - _"Korra, hay otras mil mujeres con las que podrías salir"_

 _"Ninguna de ellas como Kuvira"_

 _"Urgggg"_ \- Ignoró mi comentario para proseguir - _"¿Qué hay de esa chica?, la del nombre raro"_

 _"¿Cual?"_

 _"La que es muy directa, alta, ojos café claros, cabello lacio negro, la abogada"_

 _"Ahhhh"_ \- Ay bye no no- _"Azula"_

 _"¡Ella!, cielos esa mujer es preciosa, incluso yo saldría con ella"_ \- Opal recitó como si estuviera hablando de una diosa, si supiera como es Azula en realidad...- _"No me vas a negar que es guapísima, además te dejó muy en claro que le fascinas, y cito 'Me fa-scin-as'_ \- Maldita iletrada, ni siquiera separar correctamente las sílabas puede -

 _" Azula tiene novia"_

 _"Ohhh"_

 _"La conozco es muy linda"_ \- Muy joven a mi parecer - _"A ambas les ocurrió la idea de hacer un trío"_ \- Los ojos de Opal se abrieron tanto que pensé que le explotarían-

 _"Eres una chismosa"_

 _"Oye"_ \- Le grité ofendida - _"Seré muchas cosas pero chismosa jamás, juro que es verdad, cuando le dije que no estaba interesada parece que le di libertad de insinuarse más y más, cada vez que la veo me sale con una nueva idea, un nuevo piropo, tengo que confesar que se las ingenia bastante bien, pero eso del trío me desalentó"_

 _"Vaya, esa sí que no me la esperaba"_

Nada comenté, seguí con los vendajes de la pierna e intentado levantarme con ayuda de Opal; lo de Azula nunca ha sido serio, ella parece disfrutar de lo que provocan sus comentarios en mi, si ella no tuviera novia y si yo no estuviera como estoy, probablemente aceptaría una que otra cosa de las que me ha propuesto. Opal seguía perdida, actuando por inercia con la mirada a la nada, decidí burlarme de ella.

 _"Parece que te afectó de más, si quieres le puedo decir que estás interesada"_

 _"Ja!, a mi sólo me gustan los hombres, y si anduviera con una mujer, saldría solamente contigo si así te puedo mantener lejos de mi hermana"_

 _"Opal, si es porque tienes miedo de que las cosas salgan mal y todo se ponga raro, puedo asegurarte que..."_

 _"No, lo que sucede es que la conozco Korra, adoro a mi hermana pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella no sale con nadie, para ella lo único que existe es el trabajo, no es detallista, no se preocupa..."_

 _"Quizá..."_

 _"En serio, no saliste de una situación horrible para entrar a una peor, Asami y Kuvira son iguales"_

Seguramente Opal tenía la razón, pero no en todo; sé que para Kuvira el trabajo es más importante que incluso dormir, pero si le importa tanto es porque le importa la gente, el bienestar de los que lo necesitan, sé que es así, he visto como trata a sus pacientes. Además no es como que yo esté buscando algo tan tan en serio.

 _"Lo siento, no fue mi intención mencionar ese nombre"_ \- ¿El de Asami? - _"Espero no te haya hecho sentir mal"_

 _"Oh no, no pensaba en ella"_ \- La verdad que no - _"Creo que lo que sea que te diga de Kuvira no hará que cambies de parecer_ " - Me hice la víctima y me resigné, falsamente por supuesto -

 _"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?"_ \- Preguntó con su mano en mi hombro.

En Opal había encontrado una verdadera amiga, alguien que no duda en decir lo que piensa, incluso si sabe que no es lo que los demás quisieran escuchar. Conocí a Opal en el gimnasio que trabajo, ella iba un par de veces a la semana a clases de Yoga y poco a poco fuimos hablándonos, después tomó unos cursos de defensa personal conmigo; cuando le dije lo de las peleas nocturnas casi le revienta la vena de la frente, me leyó la cartilla sobre lo que iba a pasar y pasó todo; gané las peleas pero a cambio de una pierna fracturada; sin embargo siempre estuvo ahí después de cada pelea, me acompañó al hospital, e incluso le pidió a su deliciosa hermana que me procurara cuando le fuera posible.

 _"No me molesta si quieres hacerlo, sé desde hace mucho que mueres por saber todo sobre ella"_ \- Dije con una sonrisa, Opal era muy curiosa -

 _"Lo siento, lo siento"_ \- Me ayudó a levantarme completamente y me colocó las muletas, estas cosas son tan molestas - _"Es que nunca hablas de ella"_

 _"Pues no entiendo por qué debería hacerlo, hace mucho que tuvimos una relación"_

 _"Pero nunca la mencionaste, ni siquiera querías decir su nombre"_

 _"Era parte del proceso niñita"_ \- Comenzamos a caminar hacia la cocina, ella detrás de mi -

 _"Pero la amabas"_

 _"Y ella no a mi, me hice ilusiones que jamás debí, la obligué a hacer cosas que no quería y fui una completa egoísta"_

 _"A mi parecer ella carece de honor"_

 _"¿Honor?, ella tenía derecho de hacer lo que quería Opal, no supe ver que no era amor, nunca lo fue"_

 _"Y ahora es tu vecina"_

 _"Sólo eso es"_

Era verdad,no había un final feliz, tampoco una historia buena para contar, honestamente me daba mucha pena hablar de cómo sucedieron las cosas, el tiempo con Asami me recuerda que no soy como pensé que era. Fue un fiasco total del cual seguramente se rió a carcajadas todas las veces que pudo.

 _"¿Al menos valió la pena en la cama?"_

 _"Opal por favor"_ \- Para ser según ella muy heterosexual, tiene mucha curiosidad en las mujeres -

 _"Dimeeeee"_ \- Berrinche -

 _"Jamás, ante todo soy una dama"_ \- Cierto -

 _"A ninguna dama le proponen tríos"_

 _"Una dama verdadera puede sólo rechazarlos, tal como hice yo"_ \- Triunfante comenté, con la cabeza en alto -

 _"¿Era pasiva verdad?"_

 _"Más pasiva que tu hermano Huan; pero es todo lo que voy a decir_ " - La carcajada que escuché fue increíble para ser de Opal -

 _"Buenas noches" -_ Ambas dejamos de reír cuando vimos quién entró a la casa -

 _"¿Y ese milagro?, tú jamás sales de trabajar temprano"_ \- Opal le reclamó a Kuvira. La mujer se veía preciosa, el cabello suelto, jeans desgastados y una blusa color tinto -

 _"Madre dijo que tendríamos visitas"_ \- Dejó sobre la mesa un enorme pastel - _"Me pidió que trajera un postre"_ \- No sé si estaba más alegre por Kuvira o por el pastel, puesto que tenía tanta hambre, además ya me iba imaginando la cena, en casa de Opal son vegetarianos.

 _"Buenas noches Korra"_

 _"Kuvira, buenas noches"_ \- Intenté sonar lo más casual que pude -

 _"Kuvira, ayúdame en la cocina"_ \- El tono de voz de Opa no pasó desapercibido para ambas, se fue a la cocina a esperar a su hermana, imagino no soportando la escena que se avecinaba, Kuvira se acercó a la mesa a dejar el postre-

 _"¿Opal va a cocinar?_ \- Asentí con la cabeza - _"Entonces parece que te salve"_

 _"En más de una manera"_ \- Sonrió a mi comentario -

Kuvira se fue a la cocina de donde afortunadamente no escuché ningún grito, sé bien que Opal me odiará pero tengo que intentarlo, esa mujer me trae loca, y aunque sea por unas noches me arriesgaría. Sé también que me lleva años de experiencia y que probablemente no quiere nada serio; ambas estamos solteras eso es lo único que debería importarnos.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando de repente escuché llegar varios mensajes a mi celular; uno tras otro sin parar, ya sabía de quien se trataba, Bolin, quien al parecer se le dificulta enviar todo en un mismo párrafo.

 _"Hola"_

 _"Hola"_

 _"¿Estás ahí?"_

 _"Korra"_

 _"¿Vas a estar en casa?"_

 _"Mujer responde"_

Si no respondía esto seguiría y seguiría.

"Hola Bolin, no estoy en casa y no creo llegar temprano, estoy en una cena con unas amigas"

"¿Mañana estarás en tu casa?"

"Sí, pasa a desayunar ya que creo que descansas"

"OK! "

"¿Y qué es tan importante como para que me hayas mandado 200 mensajes?"

"Es sobre Asami. Tú y yo tenemos mucho por hablar señorita"

...

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a quienes siguen este fic, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Siempre me ha gustado Kuvira, mucho más el Korvira, incluso más que el Korrasami -_- culpable lo sé, sin embargo pienso también que para que se de una relación amorosa entre Korra y Kuvira habría un camino laaaaaaaaaaaargo y tormentoso por la personalidad obstinada de ambas.

Espero sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Saludos!


	6. Nunca lo fuimos VI

The legend of Korra no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Nunca lo fuimos

VI

Si a alguien debo de culpar por haber dejado entrar a Bolin a mi casa es a mi madre; pero sin duda la causante de todo esto es Asami.

 _"¿Estás bien? No has dicho nada en 2 minutos"_

 _"Lo estoy Bolin"_ \- Pensé que habían pasado como 5 segundos -

 _"Entonces dí algo, o mejor ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada de lo tuyo con Asami?"_ \- Con pucheros preguntó él -

 _"Nos conocemos hace poco hombre, no te voy a contar mi vida"_

 _"Pero esto es algo grande"_

 _"Si de alguien lo tuvieras que haber escuchado, que por cierto no creo que tengas, fue de ella, ella es tu amiga desde hace años"_

 _"Pues sí pero ella no le cuenta nada a nadie, no sabía que había salido con alguien, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de preguntarme si sería capaz de tener pareja, y mucho menos me imaginaba que fuera alguien como tú"_

 _"¿A qué te refieres muchachito?"_ \- Me apresuré a preguntar -

 _"No me malinterpretes"_ \- Me tomó de las manos innecesariamente, supo que no me había parecido y me soltó al instante que comenzaba a subir una ceja demandante - " _Eres una mujer dulce, tranquila, alguien con quien tener una relación seria y pues Asami..." -_ Lo sé lo sé, tarde me fui a dar cuenta de que para ella las cosas no funcionan de la manera que yo quería, en fin -

 _"Bolin, no quiero que pienses que esto sea un tema del cual podamos hablar"_

 _"¿Te terminó?"_

 _"No me gusta hablar de esas cosas"_

 _"¿O tú a ella?"_

 _"Bolin, en serio"_

 _"Ella fue infiel"_

 _"Si sigues así..."_

 _"O tú lo fuiste"_

 _"Basta!_ \- Me exalté un poco - _"A la única que engañé fue a mi misma ok, ella al parecer tenía bastante claras las cosas que sucederían pero yo, nosotros sólo..."_ \- Ok, me exalté bastante - _"Dejamos de ser"_ \- Me recosté en el sillón con la cabeza recargada, tan recargada que podía ver el techo - _"En serio no me gusta hablar de ella"_

Bolin iba a decir algo más así que lo interrumpí hablando y levantando una mano cerca de su boca.

 _"No porque me duela ni por lo que seguramente estés pensando"_

 _"Korra, lo siento"_

 _"Por eso no te quería decir, no quiero que te disculpes por algo que no tuvo nada que ver contigo, yo sólo no quiero hablar del tema"_

Sabia por su rostro que él no estaba muy conforme, sin embargo me abrazó y no supe responderle el abrazo.

 _"Sólo quiero decir que esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros, que no tienes que decirme nada porque por lo que entiendo ella debió hacerte algo muy malo y conociéndola no lo dudaría, y el otro día encontré una foto tuya en su celular, ella no dijo nada pero fue muy fácil de suponer, es decir, hablamos de ti muchas veces antes pero siempre fingió que no sabía nada de ti, sabía que había algo raro en eso"_ \- Debería no importarme pero sí sentí que mi orgullo se tambaleaba cuando dijo que ella fingió que no me conocía -

 _"¿Cómo que hablan muchas veces de mi?"_ \- Obviamente tenía que preguntar -

 _"Bueno, es que siempre te veíamos y nos parecía extraño que anduvieras sola y te ponías a hacer ejercicio a fuera de la casa"_

 _"O sea que estaban morboseándome -_

 _"Pues la verdad sí, pero ya no, o al menos yo no"_ \- Comentó mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba -

 _"Bolin, agradecería que no hablaras de esto con Asami"_

 _"¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría saber qué piensa de ti?_ \- No la verdad no. De hecho jamás me imaginé que pudiera tener una foto mía, no recuerdo habernos tomado alguna foto lo suficientemente buena para que ella la guardara, ni siquiera puedo creer el hecho de que ella guarde una foto en donde aparezco. No dudo que sea para fanfarronear. Detuve el tren de pensamientos amargos y regresé con Bolin.

 _"Mira, sea la razón por la que sea que ella tenga esa foto, seguramente es por algo que no debes saber, y espero no ofenderte pero si ella no les dijo nada es porque no tendría que hacerlo, además tú mismo lo dijiste, es una mujer muy reservada y como ésto debe haber miles de cosas que no se siente con la confianza para contar"_ \- Antes de que su semblante se tornada más triste, alcancé a agregar - " _No porque no sean amigos, sino porque..."_ \- Lo tomé del brazo y bajé la voz, eso hacían conmigo los doctores cuando iban a darme noticias no muy buenas sobre mi nada pronta recuperación - _"porque a las mujeres nos gusta tener nuestros secretos"_

 _"Pero..."_

 _"Debes dejar las cosas como están, piensa que si le dices algo no sólo se sentirá incómoda, sino traicionada también"_

El muy inocente estuvo pensando mis palabras por unos minutos, para después cambiar afortunadamente de tema. Mentiría si dijera que esa y las siguientes noches no pensé en ello, pero mi poca experiencia en Asami me dijo que no era nada bueno, no pude evitar sentirme incómoda también. Mataría por contarle esto a Opal pero sé que ella es igual de metiche que Bolin y como dije antes, a las mujeres nos gusta tener secretos...

* * *

Hace un par de noches, cometí un error, uno muy grave cuyas consecuencias no han dejado de aparecer, es más, dudo que hayan siquiera aparecido pero esta incertidumbre, estas ganas de tener respuestas no me dejan pensar con claridad; estoy perdiendo la cabeza y es todo gracias a Bolin, Bolin y su inoportunidad.

No suelo beber, y jamás en la vida había encontrado motivos para tomar más de un par de tragos; pero las cosas en el trabajo no han estado nada bien, con esa excusa me tomé algo durante la cena, sola en casa obviamente, jamás me atrevería a tomar en la calle, ni siquiera en una cena formal o en algún aburrido almuerzo de trabajo lo he hecho.

Tomé un par de las cervezas que Mako y Bolin habían dejado en mi refrigerador, pero antes de terminar la segunda me dio asco y decidí tomar algo más apropiado; vodka tonic por supuesto; mi cena consistía en un pescado blanco a la plancha y ensalada verde, por supuesto comprado todo en un restaurante, cena que desapareció en el estómago de Bolin cuando seguramente me encontró dormida en la casa; en MI casa a la cual entró de madrugada. Ellos saben que pueden venir cuando quieran, pero nunca habían estado aquí a esa hora. No es que desconfíe de ellos pero algo debió haber sucedido en casa de ella, ella tiene la culpa de que mis noches no sean tranquilas, de que mis días no sean como antes; me tengo que estar preocupando constantemente de que ella algo diga en frente de Bolin pero no contaba con que yo misma sería la encargada de revelar mi mejor secreto.

A la mañana siguiente de los estúpidos 3 tragos que tomé, me encontré en mi cama con toda la ropa pero sin zapatos; una sábana delgada me cubría la mitad del cuerpo y en la mesa de noche estaba mi celular y mi billetera, también estaba la mitad de una barra de chocolate que obviamente no era mía. Lo primero que hice al levantarme fue tirar lo que quedaba del dulce a la basura, tomé un baño y al salir ya más recuperada desbloqueé el celular para encontrarme con la foto de ella. Esa foto, muchas veces la he negado, a veces me he convencido de que es una penitencia que no puedo cumplir y la dejo ahí; otras pocas he intentado eliminarla, no es como si ella me la hubiera dado, tampoco como si yo se la hubiera tomado; la guardé cuando encontré su facebook; esa fue la única vez que la busqué en redes sociales, vi muchas cosas que ya imaginaba de ella, otras que no hubiera creído de no haberlas visto.

Unos fotos particulares llamaron mi atención; Korra parecía estar en su ciudad natal; en una clase de festival nocturno en donde posaba junto a dos niños gruñones gemelos; algo deben haber visto los gemelos o algo les debió haber dicho ella, porque en la siguiente foto aparecían todos sonrientes. Muchas más fotos encontré de ella estando aquí en ciudad república, la que guardé es una en donde aparece sola, con ropa casual, jeans obscuros, el cabello largo y suelto, en sus manos una clase de bebida fría y la otra apuntando a la cámara, su sonrisa es preciosa. Por qué la guardé no sé, sólo sé que está ahí.

Ya después cuando estaba completamente recuperada, descansando en casa, esperé a que Mako o Bolin se aparecieran, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

Fue hasta un par de días después que Bolin llegó, tocó la puerta (primer error) y después abrió; probablemente no quería repetir lo de la vez pasada y se excusó al entrar, llamó mi nombre un par de veces y no le respondí, esperé hasta que me viera en la cocina.

 _"Asami"_ \- Rostro sorprendido - _"Pensé que no estabas en casa"_ \- Pues en dónde más estaría, es domingo, mi único día de descanso y cualquier lugar a fuera está atascado de gente, familias y niños corriendo por todos lados -

 _"¿Qué haces aquí?, digo... qué te trae por aquí?_ \- Lo miré de frente, asentando mi desayuno en la mesa; había cocinado un omelette, es todo lo que sé hacer -

 _"Vine a ver a Korra"_ \- Bingo -

Bolin miraba a todos lados menos a mi, miraba a la comida y al rededor, pero no podía sostenerme la mirada; yo hice como siempre-

 _"Claro, sesión de juegos seguramente"_ \- Estos niños no hacen otra cosa -

 _"Hoy no"_ \- Su tono fue elevado y ahora sí me miraba de frente - _"Korra me está ayudando con unas materias, además el día de hoy finalmente deja las muletas y todo, quiero ver si puede estar con facilidad y si no pues ahí estaré yo para ayudarle en lo que sea necesario"_

 _"Vaya, parecer ser que te tiene a sus manos"_ \- El comentario mordaz salió de mi boca sin pensar, cuando lo había terminado de decir me había arrepentido también -

 _"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella sabes, Korra es maravillosa"_ \- Comentó con una sonrisa enorme, pero ahí no había terminado - _"Insisto en que deberías darte el tiempo de conocerla...más"_ \- Ok, puede que haya casi susurrado la última parte pero la escuché LA ESCUCHÉ. Me tuve que tragar el coraje haciéndome seguramente un cáncer de colón e hice como si nada -

 _"Ojalá tu amiga se recupere pronto"_ \- Continué pinchando el desayuno pues el hambre se me había pasado hace mucho -

 _"Con gusto le daré tus deseos y saludos a Korra"_

Terminando su frase fue al refrigerador para agarrar una botella de agua y se sentó frente a mi en el comedor. No nos quitamos la mirada, yo sospechando lo que diría después y él a la espera, como no aguanté hice lo que mejor sé hacer en estas situaciones...

 _"¿Qué te dijo?"_

 _"¿Qué le hiciste?"_

Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo, ambos dejamos de lado lo que teníamos en las manos.

 _"Por qué piensas qué le hice algo? ¿Qué mentiras te dijo de mi?"_

 _"¡Ahí vamos Asami, escúchate, no un "nosotras" sino un "de mi !"_ \- Enfatizó su argumento con comillas en el aire -

 _"No te confundas Bolin, a mi no me vas gritar como a Mako y mucho menos en mi casa"_ \- Le hablé con el tono más amable que pude en ese momento o sea un tono lleno de advertencia. Me gustaría saber cuándo detenerme, pero a mi edad no he aprendido a hacerlo. - _"No me compares con esa niña que a penas conoces, esa clase de conversaciones no van conmigo" -_ Asqueada terminé de hablar, la garganta me dolía y las manos tenía frías -

 _"Lo increíble es, que a pesar de a penas haber conocido a Korra, siento que ella no me guarda secretos, siento que podemos ser honestos y hablar de todo, que podemos llegar a ser amigos y lo más sorprendente es que ella trató de defenderte en la única vez que hemos hablado sobre ustedes"_

 _"Por favor, seguro lo hizo para quedar bien contigo, yo nunca le mentí"_ \- Por si no había quedado claro, lo que mejor sé hacer es estas situaciones es empeorarlo todo -

 _"Eso mismo dijo ella, pero me mentiste a mi, todos esos días que hablamos de ella; tú sólo estabas siendo cruel conmigo"_

Bolin tomó su mochila y se abalanzó a la puerta; sus palabras me abrieron un panorama, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

 _"Bolin vamos"_ \- Intenté calmarlo -

 _"No, olvídalo, se te da muy bien hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, déjalo así"_

Su ausencia dio paso a una mañana silenciosa, un tarde llena de recuerdos y una noche de retrospectiva. Pero esto no se trataba de él, se trataba de mi y eso lo aprendería él a la buena o a la mala. Segura de ello me fui a la cama bastante temprano. Días y días pasaron en donde no supe nada de Bolin, tampoco de Mako. Una tarde salí a fumar a la puerta de la casa, hacía frío, nadie más estaba en la calle; me tomé la libertad de acercarme a la franja de flores que colinda en la casa de Korra y la mía. Las flores estaban en un hermoso estado, probablemente les trata, debe de ser así para que se vean tan hermosas, no sabía el nombre de esas flores y sus pétalos toqué con los dedos de mi mano izquierda, eran suaves; buscando una fragancia lleve mis dedos a mi cara pero el humo del cigarro acaparaba mi sentido, frente a mi pude ver a Korra caminando; me dio gusto saber que regresaba a su caminata nocturna, saber que se había recuperado.

Ya era muy tarde para darle la espalda o huir; ambas estábamos sorprendidas. Ella me dio un buenas noches y no pude responderle; se fue a su puerta cuando intuyó que no habría respuesta de mi parte. Miré las flores nuevamente, eran bellas porque eran de ella, y ¿cómo era yo?, ¿cómo pudo enamorarse ella de mi?

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **:O El capítulo se tornó mucho más sad de lo que quería mis queridos lectores. ¿Les gustó?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, más actualizaciones pronto!**

 **Espero sus reviews**


	7. Nunca lo fuimos VII

The legend of Korra no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Nunca lo fuimos VII

Bolin nos invitó a todos a la apertura de un nuevo bar en el cual estaría trabajando, a mi parecer era uno de esos lugares snobs en donde te cobran el triple por una bebida insípida, pero como la carta dice "mixología" y le añaden una que otra cosa ya se sienten con el derecho de cobrar más caro. Obviamente dije que no a la invitación, sin embargo Bolin sacó la carta de la amistad, misma que le bloquee al recordarle lo buena amiga que fui cuando le presté mi casa para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Fue Mako quien me convenció de ir, pidiendo que fuéramos juntos y que si yo quería nos iríamos a los 10 minutos de estar ahí; el punto es que ninguno de los 2 quería ir pero estábamos casi obligados.

Como lo predije, los tragos eran malísimos y el lugar estaba atascado de gente, sorpresivamente de varias edades. Nos enfadamos de estar en la barra y comenzamos a caminar a una esquina en donde casi no había personas por estar cerca de la salida trasera que daba a una terraza para fumadores, pero Mako tenía otros planes, mismos que no supe ver hasta que me di cuenta que caminábamos en dirección a Bolin, quien se encontraba con Korra y una señorita, a ella ya la había visto entrar a la casa de Korra, una chica bastante linda, de ojos aceitunados y piel morena.

Di media vuelta y rodee como pude a ellos, para salir triunfalmente al área de fumadores, me importó poco si fui obvia o irrespetuosa.

* * *

"Mako, es hora de que te presente formalmente a mis amigas, chicas él es Mako, mi hermano"

"Buenas noches"

"Ellas son Opal y Korra"

"Finalmente, ya era hora de que Bolin te compartiera Korra y es un gusto conocerte Opal"

"¿En donde está Asami? juro que la vi a lado de ti"

"Ahhh, ella quería salir a fumar desde hace rato, seguramente está ahí pero no importa, espero puedan sentarse conmigo un poco"

"Bolin, yo..."

"Vamos Korra, sólo unos minutos, después puedes regresar a dormir, lo prometiste"

"Esto no lo prometí del todo..."

* * *

Cuando ya había pasado un tiempo considerable, regresé a buscar a Mako, después buscaría a Bolin para felicitarle por su nuevo trabajo y seguramente tendría que escuchar un reproche de mi extraña desaparición. La vida es una burla y la vida misma me puso frente a Korra nuevamente, quien estaba sentada a lado de Mako; ambos reían y me miraban como si no me conocieran.

"Buenas noches" - Tranquila Asami, venga -

"Buenas noches" - Contestó ella -

Mako aprovechó el trance incómodo para buscar entre la multitud a Bolin, quien nos saludó desde lejos mientras trataba de impresionar a la amiga de Korra con velocidad fingida para preparar varios tragos en la barra, no tarda en caérsele una botella al menos. El estúpido de Mako se excusó para ir al baño en el peor momento dejándonos solas. Ella no estaba bebiendo nada y no traía nada consigo, yo pude al menos fingir que estaba muy interesada en el horrendo trago que tenía en la mano.

"No me quedaré mucho, en cuanto regrese tu amigo me retiro"

"Bien por ti" - Seguramente mi tono fue muy grosero y me gané un gesto de reprobación -

"Sólo intentaba ser amable y no dejarte sola en lo que él regresa"

"No tienes porque intentar nada..." - No sé qué más le hubiera dicho, que otras palabras erróneas le pude haber dicho si no me hubiera interrumpido -

"Eres increíble" - Y se marchó al instante. Esa noche esperé el reproche de Bolin o de Mako pero nunca llegó. La salida fue hace 1 semana y no he visto al par de hermanos. Sintiéndome culpable, una tarde fui a la escuela de Bolin, esperé a que saliera de clases para llevarlo a su casa o al trabajo. No muy animoso entró al auto.

"¿Me vas a hablar o tengo que rogarte?" - Le pregunté sonriendo en cuanto vi que no tenía intención de hablarme -

"¿Te vas a disculpar con Korra?" - La sonrisa se me borró del rostro para enfocarme en el camino; el cual milagrosamente era el de mi casa. Según Bolin, había quedado de verse con Korra para cenar. Manejé en silencio lanzando miradas hacia donde él estaba para ver la cara de berrinche que no cambiaba. Antes de bajar del auto le hablé.

"No voy a disculparme con ella, no tengo por qué hacerlo" - Comenté mientras apagaba el motor -

"Le juré que no cruzarían palabra y que de hacerlo no terminaría como terminó, lo hice porque confié en ti, en que te ibas a comportar como la mujer adulta que eres"

Es horrible, cuando alguien menor te hace ver tus errores, y sobre todo alguien como Bolin que es tan distraído. No había palabras para contrarrestar.

"Y antes de que reproches, ella no me dijo nada; Mako me contó haber visto que Korra se había ido de repente y que tú estuviste de muy mal humor el resto de la noche; eso aunado a que Opal se marchara temprano me hizo sacar conclusiones" - Se bajó del auto - "Gracias por el aventón"

"Bolin espera" - También bajé en seguida y me acerqué a donde él estaba para hablar con tono normal, no quería hacer un espectáculo en la calle -

"Ya sé que no hay nada que diga, que pueda remediar mi comportamiento"

"Entonces no digas nada, ya aprendí mi lección contigo" - Y se fue -

Todo me salió mal esos días, ni siquiera acostarme con alguien se me antojó por lo que me enfrasqué en el trabajo muchas horas más al día. El sábado salí temprano de la oficina y me fui directo a casa. Estacioné el auto y al bajar noté que en el recibidor de la casa de Korra había una mujer muy parecida a ella. Bolin dijo que los señores padres de mi ex novia venían seguido a visitarla. Hice como si nada y me apresuré a mi puerta, pero la señora se acercó a la barrera baja de arbustos que dividen nuestros jardines frontales; ella no, no podía ignorarla, puse mi mejor cara y me acerqué también.

"Hola" - Me acercó la mano para saludarnos y me tomó el brazo -

"Bolin está cenando con nosotros, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos también?" - Me conoce entonces -

"Ahh" - La sonrisa de la señora era muy amplia y hermosa, muy honesta; su carisma me hizo sentirme apenada - "Lo siento señora..."

"Señora no, mi nombre es Senna, soy la mamá de Korra" - Quizá piensa que somos conocidas amigables o buenas vecinas su hija y yo -

"Mucho gusto señora" - Le habría dado la mano pero ella aún no me soltaba el brazo -

"No tienes por qué sentirte obligada o cohibida, no es una fiesta formal ni nada, sólo quisimos sorprender a mi hija con una cena" - Debió haber sido bastante joven cuando tuvo a Korra, porque se veía cuando mucho de 40 -

"Lo siento, yo..." - No supe qué decir y ella misma salió a mi rescate -

"Discúlpame, es que desde hace mucho quería conocerte pero seguro vienes de trabajar cansada, Bolin probablemente no te lleve nada de comer si se lo entrego a él mismo, espera un momento y traeré para ti " - ¿Quería conocerme? -

"No es necesario señora, digo señora Senna" - Se fue rápidamente al interior de la casa, por supuesto que esperé a que volviera, y regresó con un refractario enorme con quien sabe qué tanto dentro -

"Espero comas de todo..."

"Asami"

"Asami, qué bello nombre" - Me estaba dando instrucciones para calentar la comida, cuando su hija llegó en un taxi. La mirada de Korra al verme con su madre fue de coraje, llena de desprecio, esas me las conocía bien, si tantas veces yo misma se las di.

"Muchas gracias señora, es usted muy amable, si me disculpa me retiro"

Confundida quedó mirando a su hija y a mi, no me quedé para ver qué sucedió después; los latidos estruendosos de mi corazón en mis oídos impidieron que escuchara algo más, si es que alguien dijo algo. En la seguridad de mi casa me refugié; tomé un baño largo en donde medité sobre lo recién ocurrido, sobre sus ojos lastimosos. Perdí el sueño esa noche por estar pensando en ello, por estar al pendiente de que Bolin entrara a la casa y me encontrara en bata; ya como a la media noche, cuando vi que eso no sucedería, cuando no había ninguna luz encendida en casa de Korra bajé a mi cocina; la comida estaba deliciosa, incluso fría; nunca en la vida había comido pescado o cangrejo como el que me había regalado Senna. La mañana siguiente, sintiéndome muy inferior fui a la mejor pastelería de la ciudad a buscar el mejor pastel que pudiera encontrar, no podía regresar el recipiente vacío, diablos no podía ni siquiera regresar el puto recipiente a la dueña pero tenía que hacerlo y lo haría bien o sea con la misma cortesía que ella mostró hacia mi, seguramente si supiera lo que le hice a su hija no querría abrirme la puerta de su casa.

La señorita que me atendió me dio un vistoso pastel de coco y fresas, mismo que guardó profesionalmente en un caja que aseguró lo mantendría a salvo. Eran quizás las 10 de la mañana y me encontraba ya de regreso en mi sala, espiando la casa de a lado para ver si veía a la señora, para armarme de valor y regresarle lo suyo. En uno de mis descuidos al celular, me percaté que había llegado con el que seguramente era el padre de Korra, ambos venían de la mano con ropas completamente mojadas pues estaba lloviendo.

Esperé una buena media hora para darles tiempo de que se bañaran o qué se yo; pastel y recipiente en mano me dirigí a la casa de Korra, tratando de esquivar los charcos por tener que rodear ambos jardines; la puerta toqué sin pensar, puesto que ya llevaba muchos minutos mortificándome con lo que iba a hacer; no podía seguir así, era sólo devolverle la cortesía y agradecer por lo que la señora amablemente había hecho sin conocerme; la puerta la abrió Korra y las dos nos quedamos sin habla; fue su madre quien detrás de Korra dijo mi nombre sonriente, esquivó a la hija y me hizo pasar a la casa.

La mirada mortificada que le di a Korra no podía expresar lo mucho que quería disculparme con ella en este momento, por permitir que una idea tan apresurada se apoderara de mi y someterla a lo que sería el rato más incómodo del año para todos.

No dijo nada, sus manos tomaron lo que traía en mis manos y cómo disculparme si no quería voltear a verme más, si mis miradas sólo le habían hecho mal. Si mis palabras y mis acciones eran peores que mis miradas, ¿qué me quedaba? La certeza de haberle jodido la vida a una buena mujer, mujer en la que por más que intento no dejo de pensar.

* * *

 **N/A:**

:o ! OMG!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews, saludos!


	8. Nunca lo fuimos VIII

The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Nunca lo fuimos VIII

Estaba aguantándome tantas cosas, sentada a la mesa, a lado de Asami, con mis padres frente a ambas, tan molesta me encontraba que temía al abrir la boca escupir sangre por la llaga que se me había formado cuando ella entró a mi casa con un estúpido pastel en manos.

Es decir, un día se aburre de mi, me odia, me grita y después la encuentro en la puerta de mi casa y mi madre por si fuera poco se desvive por ella. No creo que le haya dado ninguna pista a mis padres sobre lo que sucedió... a menos que Bolin ¡OTRA VEZ! haya abierto la boca.

"Korra, ¿te sientes mal?" - Preguntó mi padre, quien se encargaba de servir las rebanadas en los 4 platos pequeños, de una vajilla que por cierto ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sentí la mirada de Asami en mi.

"Sí, todo bien" - No voy a dejar que lo que sea que esté tramando afecte más mi día -

"No quiero que te hagas la valiente si te sigue doliendo la pierna" - Justo lo que faltaba -

"Madre por favor, tenemos... visitas"

"No quisiera entrometerme" - Comentó con voz baja -

"Asami por favor, lo menos que podemos hacer es compartir contigo, además está lloviendo no te puedes marchar así" - Su casa está justo a lado...-

Aceptó el plato y con su delicado brazo tomó una de las cucharas; a pesar de trabajar con máquinas y herramientas su piel estaba bastante cuidada; usaba muy buena protección o de plano me mintió una vez más cuando le pregunté a qué se dedicaba. Asami era muy guapa, eso que ni qué, por más que me pese y por más que me haya dolido lo que sucedió eso no puede negarse; yo que muchas veces he pregonado mi desinterés en el atractivo físico, lo que es aún peor me dejé llevar por su personalidad, la cual no pude ver era sólo una cortina.

Ahora parece más delgada que antes, su cabello es más largo y lacio; las uñas las lleva pintadas color tinto y hacen juego a los colores obscuros de ropa que viste. No utiliza nada de joyería, huele un poco a cigarro. Probablemente porque ya no la veo como antes me puedo dar cuenta de otras cosas, como que está nerviosa; por mis padres seguramente porque ha demostrado que mi presencia no le afecta en ese sentido.

"¿Me pasas el azúcar?"

¿Habrá mi madre hablado con Asami otra veces además de ayer? Es que la idea de que Bolin le haya ido con el chisme a Senna no me convence del todo; para haber sido así tuvieron que haber entablado una plática muy larga; conozco a mi madre y nunca es tan directa.

"Disculpa, ¿me puedes pasar el azúcar?" - Asami al parecer tuvo que repetirme la pregunta; mi madre me hizo gestos para que reaccionara; mi padre tenía toda su atención al postre por lo que no se dio cuenta de nada.

"Te sirvo" - Le dije Asami mientras acercaba el pequeño refractario para endulzarle el té. Mi madre entabló una pequeña conversación con Asami, quien respondió todas las preguntas amablemente, de vez en cuando lanzando una mirada a donde estaba. No tenía mucha hambre y sólo comí un poco de la fruta que adornaba al pastel y asentía a los comentarios. Tras unos minutos de falsa armonía ambos de mis padres se levantaron disculpándose a tomar una vídeo llamada proveniente desde nuestra ciudad; la verdad no sé ni quién era ni el por qué de la urgencia. Fiel a la recurrencia de quedarnos solas nos envolvió una calma, irrumpida por los leves sonidos de los cubiertos. Terminó su té y me ofrecí a servirle un poco más.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Sólo quería ser amable con tu madre" - Dejó la taza de té en la mesa sin hacer ruido, por supuesto que esa respuesta no me la creía -

"El hecho de que comiences tu respuesta son la palabra _sólo_ denota que no es así" - Ni siquiera tenía que mirarle a la cara, con mi tono de voz era suficiente-

"También quería disculparme... por lo de la otra noche"

"No hay necesidad, y honestamente las disculpas no parecen ser lo tuyo" - Ahora sí le miré -

"Si no me quieres crees lo entiendo pero es verdad" - Sorbió el té de manera abrupta y sin recato, como si se tratara de una cerveza en un bar -

"Asami por favor, márchate de una buena vez" - Me levanté de la silla y en un manerismo de enfado llevé las manos a la cadera, estaba enfadada y confundida, pero más enfadada -

"No puedo" - Dijo con voz baja, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la dirección en donde mis padres se fueron - "Ya sé, lo sé, hay muchísimas razones por las que no debería estar aquí pero no quiero ser una grosera con tu madre y Bolin me hizo ver que me he estado comportando como una niña"

"Yo no le dije nada" - Me defendí sin necesidad -

"Lo sé, él... lo descubrió solo"

Aunque ya sabía que Bolin le había encontrado una foto mía no se lo iba a decir, era demasiado incómodo el tenerla en mi casa, en mi comedor y a mi lado. Ambas esquivando las miradas de la otra. Después de que se le acabaron las disculpas y a mis las ganas de justificar todo nos quedamos en silencio. No tenía hambre y ella seguía tomando té, sólo ella sabía cuando se largaría de mi casa.

"¿Qué te sucedió en la pierna?"

"Un accidente"

"¿Qué clase de accidente?" - Genial, ahora somos amigas - "Un accidente en una competencia"

"¿Qué deporte practicas?" - Cada quien hablaba en automático, mirando a lados diferentes de la mesa -

"Artes marciales mixtas" - Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado ante la respuesta, pensé que Bolin también le había ido con el chisme sobre el incidente y antes de que siguiera con sus preguntas mis padres aparecieron nuevamente.

Pasamos otros largos minutos en la mesa, ellos comiendo y yo de vez en cuando jugueteando con la taza de té; al despedir a Asami mi madre la invitó a comer con nosotros entre semana. Yo le lancé una mirada de esas a Senna porque ni siquiera sabía de esa dichosa comida y estaba hablando de MI casa, sin embargo mi amenaza se vio bloqueada cuando mi traidor padre me lanzó una de sus miradas y contra ella no pude. Ambos me pidieron que demostrara mi fina educación inexistente y acompañara a Asami hasta su puerta, o sea vive a lado, no soy un caballero y mucho menos quería salir de mi cueva.

Ella caminó tortuosamente lento, sabía que mis padres estaban mirando por lo que seguí con la farsa hasta llegar a su puerta; en donde jugueteó con las llaves.

"Nos vemos en la semana entonces" - Estaba que no me lo creía, juro que notó que iba a contestarle como debía y rápidamente me cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara -

Esa noche no dormí en casa, haciendo caso finalmente de los constantes mensajes de una _conocida_ , me fui a su casa en donde pasamos algunas horas en su cama, luego en la bañera.

"Estás rara" - Me dijo después de tomar mi cara entre sus pálidas manos - "Estás distante"

"Ni tan distante" - Le dije mientras le tocaba ciertas partes -

"¡Tonta!, ten cuidado" - Me dio un manotazo -

"Lo siento" - Y salí de la bañera en dirección de la recamara principal para tirarme en la cama -

"Oye, me encantaría escuchar tus problemas" - Mentira - "Pero eso quizá otro día" - Dijo con esa voz característica de ella bastante sensual. Azula se posó sobre mi; ninguna de las dos tenía ropa, yo el cabello mojado y ella lo llevaba suelto. La posición logró el efecto esperado y con una sonrisa triunfante regresamos a lo que estábamos; varias veces me susurro que sabía que algún día me acostaría con ella, y lejos de enojarme su comentario me divertía. Hacia varias semanas que había ella terminado con su ex novia; no me importaba si iban a regresar o no por millonésima vez, el chiste era que Azula estaba soltera y yo también; lo de Kuvira quedó en el olvido, ella jamás saldría conmigo y lo que es peor sabe que me encanta y le gusta insinuarse pero nunca algo más.

En la mañana tomé un taxi de regreso a casa, estaba tan cansada por las actividades nocturnas que incluso llegué a dormir; mis padres afortunadamente no estaban. Eran las 7 de la noche cuando salí a caminar con Naga; al cerrar la puerta lancé una vista a la casa de a lado en donde Asami se encontraba recargada en el porche, fumando. Sonrió a medias y levantó la mano en señal de saludo pero hice como si no la hubiera visto. Hace muchos meses ese simple gesto me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos, ¿por qué pasa esto?, ¿por qué cuanto ya lo tenía controlado vuelve a alborotar mi estúpido corazón?, Raava sabe que nunca quise ser de las que ruega, de las que duerme con mujeres sin amarlas, pero heme aquí, haciendo todo lo que juré que nunca haría. ¿Cómo puedo ser buena para ella? ¿Cómo pude pensar que ella era la indicada para mi?

* * *

 **N/A:**

Muy buenas noches a todos; muchas gracias a todos por su lectura, espero este capítulo les haya agradado y espero leer sus reviews, les traigo el siguiente capítulo dentro de unos cuantos días.


End file.
